Top Of The Food Chain
by Shaman94
Summary: What if scenario. Eren can't go Titan and Armin finds an unexpected surprise while they're beyond the saftey of the walls. Now for some Kaiju action!
1. Expedition

"We marched. The champions of humankind, leaving the safety of our walls to face the greatest threat we have ever faced as a species. Titans. We ride our horses, the Titans don't seem to care about them, just the people riding them. When our horses either are slaughtered or runaway to save themselves, not that we can blame them, we are forced to continue on foot. So now, we march." Levi thought to himself as him and the rest of the surviving Survey Corps.

The teammates left of his division were only Eren, Armin and himself. The three took refuge in the forest of giant trees. The sun set as the three climbed their way to the highest branch of the tree. They each stuck their blades into the tree to prevent themselves from falling off the branch. "Will have a long walk back to the walls. Both of you better get some sleep while you can. We leave at sunrise." Levi ordered before dozing off himself.

Armin, unable to sleep, stared at the night sky. Counting each star to help take his mind off of his and his comrades present situation. Eren then spoke. "Armin, you asleep?"

"No. Not use to sleeping without the idea of the walls keeping the Titans away from me."

"I hear ya. But it is exciting, we've come this far. We've killed so many titans."

"But we lost so many of our own."

"That's true. All the more reason to kill them all." Eren said as a long pause then fell upon the both of them. Eren then spoke again. "So what have you been reading with all of your books back at camp anyways?"

"Just research of the Titans."

"Anything useful?"

"Nothing that you don't already know. There was one book though that spoke of a time when there were things bigger then the Titans running around."

"Bigger then Titans? Clearly they didn't have a colossal Titan back then."

"It'd make sense though. Why they're so cruel. The Titans realized they're no longer on the bottom of the food chain, there's nothing to stop them from doing what they do now. Moments like that are what makes you realize life is cruel." Armin finished.

With nothing else to say, Eren turned to his side and went to sleep. Armin went back to counting his stars before falling asleep.

* * *

The sunlight shinned at the crack of dawn. The yellow orb of ever-burning fire barely peering over the mountain side. Its light hit Eren's eyes causing him to stir. He sat up half awake and yawned. He then turned to spite out some of that morning taste in his mouth and saw a disturbing sight that caused him to let out a quick scream and awaken the others. Levi and Armin turned to see what startled him. A swarm of Titans were at the foot of the tree. Claw marks engraved at the base show how many have tried to climb up to the three humans. Some of the smaller ones tried to climb the taller Titans and jump to the first branch. Fortunately for the trio of survivors, none have succeeded. But now rose the new question on all of their minds. "How do we get out of this one?" Eren said.

"That way." Levi said pointing inwards to the forest.

"They'll just follow us." Armin said.

"Not if we move fast enough. Plan is to lose them in the forest and turn back so we can make a clean break for it while they're searching in there." Levi explained.

"Better than sitting around and waiting for them to get up here." Eren said.

All three readied themselves and went one at a time with Levi leading the way. The Titans did as Armin expected and followed. The trio went deeper and deeper into the forest where there were more trees. The Titans started to lose them. "I think it's working!" Eren yelled.

At the same moment one of the smaller Titans flew right by them knocking them out of pattern. The three watched as the flying Titan splattered against a tree. They then turn back to see the larger Titans are now throwing the smaller ones. "What now?!" Eren yelled.

"Split up!" Levi ordered. "They can't keep up with all three of us and plus one target is harder to hit!"

Eren and Armin look to each other and nod to reassure each other they'll see one another again. All three humans then went their own way. The Titans did the same and split up into groups. One of the bigger ones, was fat, had a long grey beard, chased Armin. He through small Titan after Titan just barely missing him until one finally bit down on his cords. It flew across the air dragging Armin with before hitting a very big and old tree. Armin went flying. He skimmed across the grass breaking his left arm, some ribs on both side, possibly fracturing his skull a bit and gaining a great deal of scrapes, lacerations and bruises along the way.

Once he came to a stop he used his right arm to push himself back up. He then came to when he heard a rumble, the Titan was coming. He quickly crawled, like a dying animal trying to save what little life it has left before a pack of wolves get it, into an opening at a nearby tree trunk. He was met with a surprise though when he discovered there was no floor in it and fell in head first. The Titan passed by the tree in a matter of seconds, never even taking so much as a glance in that direction.

* * *

Armin awoke in a dark, moist cavern. He looked forward into the darkness that lied ahead of him while gripping his left shoulder. He then looked back up to where he fell in from. He had no choice, while in his condition, but to walk into the darkness.

Step after step he began to notice that his shoes were sinking deeper and deeper into the floor, as if it was a swamp of some kind. He got out one of his blades and stuck it into the wall to pull himself out of the floor as he continued down the cavern. He struggled to even see what was in front of his face once he was deep enough in. After hours of what felt like walking in circles, he finally reached shallow ground and stepped out of the muck.

Instead of the ground being moist and mucky Armin felt it become more dry and soft, even heard some dry, fresh vegetation crunch underneath his damp boots. Beaten and exhausted from his attempted fleeing and massive blood loss, Armin searched for a spot to rest. He lied in a big and warm pile of the vegetation with his back against something that was solid and rough but not hard enough to be a rock.

* * *

Nearing dusk, Eren and Levi reunited at the edge of the giant forest. "Where's your friend?" Levi asked.

"He'll be here!" Eren answered.

"We have to go while they are busy searching the forest. We can't wait any longer." Levi said.

"I'm not going anywhere without Armin!"

"Then I shall take my leave. Unlike you I do not wish to die for the dead." Levi then followed through on his word and made his departure.

"Damn it! I'm sorry Armin." Eren clenched his fist and followed Levi. The Titans cries can be heard from the forest growing more and more faint as the duo left.


	2. Offspring

Mikasa stood outside of the gate to the city awaiting for Erens return. The sun started to set. Krista walked out with that innocent and worried look she always has. "I brought you some lunch." She said. Mikasa stood in silence not turning her back from the plains beyond the wall. "I'm certain Eren and Armin is alright are fine, they're with Levi after all." She continues speaking while setting the tray of food on a barrel behind her. Mikasa kept quite and continued to stare out. "Well... Enjoy your meal." Krista said before turning and walking back into the city.

Mikasa continued to look, never once taking her eyes off of the horizon or even blinking. The sun was now barely shinning any light onto the world below. It grew dark and the moans of Titans could be heard in the distance. "Closing the gate! You coming in or staying out?" A voice yelled. Mikasa clenched her fist. She reluctantly turned and began to walk away. One of the Guards from atop the wall then shouts "Hold the gates! Captain Levi is returning!" causing Mikasa to turn back. Upon doing so she saw only two specs in the distance. Her eyes widened wondering who was the second person following. She was torn between hoping for Erens safe return or Armins return and wondered the whole time, why was it Levi who survived and not the two she wanted to return?

Her eyes began to water as she was both relieved and filled with a new taste of dread seeing that Eren was the one who lived. She was happy because her brother had returned to her, even to the point of embracing him with a hug. "I thought I had lost you." She said. "I can't go through the pain of loosing more of my family again." Eren was unable to return the joy for the same reason Mikasa would not continue to have her moment of happiness. "Mikasa, we... I lost Armin. I left him out there. I should've never let him out of my sight." Eren told her. Mikasa ceased to hug him and went back to her expressionless self. "We shall grieve for him." She told Eren. Both then walk into the city as the gates were closed finally and night set. The sound of giant feet stomping into the ground could be heard with the moans and whales of the Titans growing louder.

* * *

Armin shivers uncontrollably in his cold, wet and damp clothes as he attempts to sleep through the night. He then feels a draft blowing on him. Armin rolls over to escape the gust until he hits something warm but solid. He wrapped himself around it feeling the hand of sleep grip him finally.

Armin awakens to find himself in a field. He sees the sky is an unnatural shade of red. The sound of thunder and three lighting bolts flashing in the distance captures his attention. He sees black cloud rising from behind the hill he was at the base of. Armin ran up it to see what was happening. By the time he reached the top he stopped dead in his tracks and fell to his knees. "No." He whispered to himself seeing all the walls that protected humanity demolished and Titans roaming the city. A giant, female Titan then rises up from behind a forest that lied before the city and turned its sight to Armin. It started to walk over to the last human on Earth. It stopped and looked down on him. The Titan then lifted its foot and thrusted it down upon him.

Armin woke up in a sweat and screaming "NOOO!" He drew his sword and held it out in a defensive way. He panted from the rush of adrenaline and was relived to realize his morbid vision was nothing more than a nightmare. Armin got up and started walking in the same direction he felt a breeze coming from last night. The sound of his feet stomping through the muck and vegetation echoed through out the tunnel. After a few minutes of clinging to a wall and walking against the wind he found daylight. He knew it was the way out cause he felt a draw solid floor underneath his feet but he also had the sense of fear, not because of the Titans but because he then heard a second pair of feet stomping on the dry dirt. Armin knew that there shouldn't be any other human down there with him.

He was frightened. Unable to turn around even. He heard the steps get closer too him until whatever was following was literally breathing on the back of his neck. Armin ran for it. He heard the steps begging to run as well. Armin then tripped over a root near the exit and went flying out through the opening. He landed on his broken arm. He turned and gripped his shoulder backing up into the base of the next tree still trying to flee from whatever was pursuing him. He was stunned to see what was chasing him step out into the light of day. It wasn't a man or a Titan but a man-sized reptilian.

Its eyes adjusted to the light as it came out. The creature then spotted Armin across from him. It then crawled over to him and smelled Armin. The beast let out a roar "ZILLAAA!" It sounded like with a high-pitched whine. Armin then drew his blade and aimed it at the creature out of sheer instinct. Even caught off guard it was quick enough to avoid Armins swipe and strong enough to break the blade with one swing of its frontal claws. The beast the started to burrow underneath into the ground and fled leaving Armin to catch his breath and question his sanity.

* * *

Armin wondered the fields staying behind the trees to avoid any Titans sight. While he was never able to see any he did hear the footsteps and screams of some Titans in the distance, often causing him to jump out of fear. But then he heard something that he thought couldn't be real, a human voice. One he recognized no less. "Annie?" Armin said. He then rushed over as fast as he could to where he heard the voice coming from.

Through the trees he saw Annie Leonheart standing in the opening. "Coast is clear, nobody saw me, the moment is perfect." Annie said to herself. "I don't believe it." Armin said to himself with joy. He then ran out into the field. Annie, still not aware of Armins presence, placed her thumb into her mouth and began to bite down. The moment she drew blood she heard a voice shout out her name. "ANNIE!" She turned with her eyes widening as she noticed Armin limping out to her. "Armin? NO!" Annie thought to herself as a lighting bolt then struck her and the force sent Armin flying back.

The dust settled and Armin opened his eye to see everything in a blurry vision before his eyes readjusted. He then noticed something that turned him to stone. A female Titan with the same features as Annie was now standing in her place. It turned its gaze to Armin and started to walk over. The female Titan got to her knees and looked at the tiny man in front of her. She brushed his trembling head with one of her fingers to get the hair out of his bloody and battered face. The female Titan then stood back up. She lifted her foot and directed it over Armin who was still to shocked to move.

"I came so close though." Armin thought to himself. "I survived all of this just to die like bug? My nightmare was right. Does that mean the walls will fail too? Is their any chance we have against these demons?" The female Titan then stomped her foot down. Armin closed his eye awaiting his fate of being kneaded beneath the Titans foot. The sound of bones snapping and flesh popping was then heard. Armin was still alive though. He kept his eyes closed but felt around his body. He then opened his eyes. "I'm alive?" He asked.

Armin then looked up to see the foot barely dangling over him. He then looked over to notice a lizard like monster, the same size as the Titans, with dorsal spikes on its back was clamping its jaw down on Females Titans left shoulder. The lizard also had it left claw dug into the Titans thigh keeping its foot from killing Armin and its right claw dug into her left shoulder. "What the hell?" Armin said.

The thirty-foot lizard then lifted the female over its head and tossed her across the field. The Titan let out a scream before landing on her back a mile away from Armin. The scream echoed for miles catching the attention of nearby Titans ranging in different sorts of sizes.

Armin stood back up to his feet. He was about to turn and run when the giant lizard planted its claws in to the ground on both the left and right of Armin. It then layed its head right in front of him and sniffed him. The lizard stood back up and let out a roar "ZZZZIIIILLLLAAAAA!". Armin recognized the sound of the roar from the creature that followed him out of the cave. "It's you!" Armin said in realization. "You saved me? Why?" He asked the monster. The lizard then sniffed Armin once again. Armin, out of curiosity, lifted his sleeve up and smelled himself. "I smell like you." Armin realized. "You think I'm your father?" Armin looked up to the monster who looked right back at him.

The Female Titan then let out a growl catching the attention of the lizard monster. Armin looked at the Tita as well and started backing up. "Annie... meet... Zilla, my adopted son." Armin said with a smile as Zilla stepped in front of him ready to fight the Titan. Zilla then perked up when the sounds of multiple stomps and screams of Titans were able to be heard.

Around the father and son were hordes of oncoming Titans answering the call of Annie from all directions. Armin drew what was left of his sword and readied himself. "I'm not afraid anymore." He thought to himself. "I'm going home."

To Be Continued...


	3. Master Of War

Zilla stood above Armin as the Titans ran out of the forest surrounding them and towards the lizard and his adopted father. Zilla scooped Armin up into his hand and held him up to his chest. The first Titan to reach them was as tall as Zilla but he was nowhere near as strong. With one swipe of his tail Zilla brushed half of the Titans face clean off of its head. Another one, shorter but bulkier then the last, runs up on the other side of Zilla. The Titan attempts to take a punch at the mammoth lizard but Zilla ducks and answers by delivering an uppercut with his free claw. The Titans jaw was snatched off as it flew backwards. The moment it landed Zilla finished him by stomping firmly on what was left of its head. Smaller Titans closed in on the lizard, some of them even leaped and managed to find a place to clamp on to the lizard by but most were knocked out of the air and into other Titans by Zillas free claw and his tail.

Annie watched on as her Titan body healed. She saw this Kaiju (Strange Beast) lay Titan after Titan down. She then thought to herself, "The monster is strong but he is not the target. I can't allow Armin to live after what he saw me do." She then stood up, "I get only one shot at this." and started charging.

Zilla grappled another Titan by clamping his jaw onto one of their throats and held another one at bay with his free hand pinning its face into the ground. He swatted off leapers with his tail. One small Titan crawled up behind him however and clamped its self to one of his heels. Zilla let out a whale as he toppled to one keen. He rapidly shook his heel the Titan was clinging to trying to shake it off but before he could Annie rushed him and knocked him across the field. The impact also sent her flying back some distance and caused Zilla to drop his adopted father.

Zilla took a second to clear his head and realized Armin was missing. He looked around and sniffed the air trying to catch Armins sent again. Then, out of nowhere, before Zilla could stand back up several Titans, tall and slender, bulky and grinning, fat and small, all swarmed him. Each one using their weight to keep him pinned as they gnawed away at his hide.

Armin came to a few seconds later. He got up on all fours and looked around to see where Zilla was. He then saw a pile of Titans gathered where some roars of his adopted son were coming from. "No! Get away from him!" Armin attempted to stand up again and even drew his broken sword but due to his injuries he just fell back to his knee. The sun over his head was then blotted out. He looked up to see Annie standing above him. She leaned over to get one last look at him. She then stood back up and lifted her foot up.

Meanwhile, under the pile of Titans, an orange glowing eye peered through a craves in the pile and saw the female Titan. Zilla then noticed what was under her foots path. His eyes retracted and out of sheer rage, Zilla let out one roar that was louder than any he's done before. So loud even Eren and the others heard him in the city. Annie looked over as did Armin. The two then saw the pile of Titans being lifted off the ground. Most of the Titans fell off in the process even. The pile then turned and started charging at Annie. She stepped back a few spaces but was unable to avoid the charging meat pile. Zilla rammed her with the majority of the Titan horde and continued running until the mass rammed into a tree with Annie being the cushion. The larger Titans went flying off and most splattered into the trees behind Annie.

Annie panicked. She was unable to get free and most of her Titans she called were already dead. She punched and tried to bite at the lizard that had her pinned but was not able to get him off of her. Zilla turned his head vertically and sunk his teeth into Annies side. He then swung her around smacking other Titans that were still attacking back before tossing her into the air once again.

Annie crashed back into the field but in two parts this time. She only had control of her upper body now as her legs were on the other side of the field. The Titans still chewing on Zillas back were then seared off as his spikes began to glow bright green. Zilla opened his jaw and released a green inferno. Titans that were coming at him were burnt to a crisp almost upon contact with the fire. Zilla fired at each Titan he saw until there was just one.

He walked over to the upper half of Annie. He then kicked her over to face her. His spike began to glow green once again and he let out one last blast of fire upon Annie. This one lasted longer then the earlier ones as Zilla kept going until the female Titan was reduced to a pile of black ash. He then stomped on the pile and smeared it into the ground. Zilla let out one last snort and walked over to Armin.

Armin laid unconscious before Zilla. Zilla nudged the knocked out human. Armin responded by flipping over. Zilla scooped Armin up once again in his hand and held him up to his face. Zilla smelled Armin. He then looked up to the sky and sniffed. Zilla then turned and started walking away. Zilla was taking Armin to the only place that had his scent. Zilla was heading for the sanctuary of man leaving behind a field of scorched Earth and countless of Titan bodies.


	4. Homecoming

**Note: I know The city of man in the AOT universe is built against an ocean but for story sake I'm going to make it so that its more of a harbor city.**

* * *

Eren stood at the top of the wall looking out to the world beyond with a deadly focus on the horizon. That day where he lost Armin was going through his head. The last memory he had of his friend was them fleeing in terror as Titans joyfully chased them down. The rage of having to give those Titans the satisfaction of victory and loosing his friend over it while returning to the only place on Earth that humankind has any claim over was more than bothering to the young soldier. A voice then calls out to Eren breaking his focus. "Eren? Eren!"

"Huh? What?" Eren turned to see it was Jean speaking. "You alright? You've been up here first thing in the morning and last thing at night. Have you even eaten anything?" Jean asks. "Eat? No. No I haven't. I've spent the nights up here since I got back." Eren answered. "You're not waiting for a Titan to pop up and take it on, are you?" Jean asks look out to the field himself. "That all depends if any of these Titans have the guts to show up at our doorstep while I'm on guard. But so far nothing YOU BUNCH OF COWARDS!" Eren shouts out to the world beyond the wall followed by an echo.

Jean looks at Eren and gestures with his hands for him to calm down. "Easy Eren, let's not test the Titans determination." Eren gets up and kicks the box he was using as a seat back and starts to anxiously pace up and down. "First they push us behind these walls, then eat my mom, violate our home, then take Armin from me under my watch and on top of all that they don't even have the balls to f***ing come at us when we're ready for them and you want me to calm down!?" Eren continues pacing as Jean keeps a calm attitude. "Easy man. I'm not telling you to not kill them I'm just saying let's keep our fight with them out there and away from here. Alright?" Eren clenched his fists and bit his teeth together and let the anger fueling him build up until his body was shaking. He then turned and slammed both of his fists down on to the top of the wall followed by a cracking sound.

"Feel better?" Jean asked. "Not really... pretty sure I just broke both of my hands. Ouch." Eren said fighting back the pain in his voice. "Let's get you to the doctor." Jean said turning around but stopping half way as something outside of the wall catches his attention. "The hell is that?" Jean and Eren look outwards to see a figure walking over the horizon. It was hunched over with four rows of spikes down its back and a tail. "It's heading straight here." Eren said. "Looks like one of them took your challenge, Eren." Jean said as he went to alert the others.

* * *

The men and women of the wall stood atop of it and looked outwards to the approaching figure. "What are we facing here Zoe?" Levi asks the female scientist as she peers through a telescope. She starts to drool slightly and strokes the telescope in a sexual manner as she gets a clear sight of the figure on the horizon. "Wow, it's a big one. Bout sixteen to seventeen meters tall, more lizard than human like and is holding something against its chest but I can't tell what." Zoe finished speaking and went back to having a fangasm over the new subject. "Lizard-like? So it's not a Titan?" Krista asks. "Big enough to be one though." Sasha answers. "Probably more deadly too." Mikasa adds catching the other two girls attention. "What?" Sasha asks as she gets nervous. "What makes you say that?" Krista asks making no attempt to hide her fear. "The Titans disappeared last night after that one call and never come back and now this thing is walking up to the wall? Either the Titans are waiting for it let them in or they just don't want to mess with it." Mikasa answers them.

Levi raised his arm up. Several of the cadets manned the cannons and readied them for fire. Levi kept them waiting for his signal. Zilla continued to walk towards the city. His eyes then scrolled up and he noticed a line of small figures at the top of the wall. He stopped in his tracks. Zilla sniffed the air a bit. "Amazing, he checking his surroundings after noticing us." Zoe said still looking threw and stroking the telescope. Levi kept his hand up and the others awaited for his signal. Zilla ceased his sniffing and looked back to the wall letting out a low growl. He then begins to walk a head once again. Once he was close enough Levi through down his hand and gave the order "Fire!". Zilla stopped in his tracks and stood up as tall as he could, it was then Eren noticed what he was holding so closely to his chest, Armin. "Wait!" Eren yelled but too lately as each cannon fired off.

Zilla turned and huddled against the ground. Each cannon fire hit directly on his spot. Clouds of smoke took the air as the sound of a hurt Zilla roaring its final breath could be heard. Everyone cheered except for Eren who just gripped the wall as tightly as he could and began praying to himself in his own head that Armin wasn't hit. The crowd stopped as Levi raised his hand up once more and gave a new order. "Reload the cannons and secondary squad ready your blades!" Everyone took a moment to look at each other and then followed through on the order. The smoke began to settle until only the ground was left unseen. As it became visible a massive whole was then seen dug into the ground.

"WOW! IT CAN BURROW!" Zoe yelled stroking the telescope even faster while still looking through it. Everyone, even Levi and Mikasa, were taken by surprise. They then hear some rumbling and screaming from the citizens on the other side of the wall. Everyone runs over to see Zilla bursting out from the ground on the other side of the gate. Some citizens screamed "It's a Titan!" And others yelled "No! It's the devil!" At this point Eren was having mixed feelings, he wanted the beast to have survived the cannon fire but feared what it wanted with the city so badly that it would burrow its way in after being attacked. He then was taken completely by shock as he realized it was no longer holding Armin in its hands. Zilla jumped out of the hole he dug and ran off into the city. "Team of ten with me, The rest man the cannons or help Zoe fill that hole before any Titans get in!" Levi said as he, Eren, Mikasa and several others leapt off the wall with their blades drawn and cables readied to fire. The rest went back to the cannons or to fill the hole.

* * *

Eren and the others tried their best to keep up with Zilla as he went through the city with ease surprisingly enough. Other then what ever was under his foot Zilla didn't really destroy anything. No buildings, didn't kill anyone. He just maintained a course. Mikasa was the first to catch up with Zilla and to catch his attention. She shot a cable into his side and swung down to cut the front of his left leg. She then grappled back onto a nearby building as Zilla was tripped up from his injury. He crashed into the ground. Eren then saw that Zilla did still have Armin, within his mouth at least. Zilla opened his eyes back up and picked Armin back up into his mouth and resumed his running. "The monster holds Armin in his mouth? I will cut the jaw off and pull him out myself then!" Eren thought to himself.

The team continued to chase Zilla through the city. Mikasa and another came up behind Zilla once again. The other cadet hooked her cable into Zillas side first and by doing so was the first to fall into his trap. Zilla stopped the second he felt the cable hook into him and pulled back. The cadet attached to the other end of the cable however was still flying across the city and once she reached the maximum length of her cable she folded in half until her toes were touching her eyes. Two other cadets crashed into Zilla the second he stood up and impaled themselves on his spikes. Mikasa, Eren, Levi and the four others landed on the buildings surrounding Zilla. Zilla then ducked and went to the side alleyway to resume his running. "He's escaping!" Eren yelled before the team went back to chasing him.

* * *

Further down the city, where it meets the ocean, the team had lost sight of Zilla but still continued pursuit by following the trail of debris he left behind. "How do you lose a seventeen meter tall lizard? The Titans aren't this hard to find!" One of the cadets yelled. The clouds began to roll in and started raining. Eren and the other put their hoods up as they continued to search from roof top to roof top with the rain coming down even harder. The sun was completely blotched out and the sound of rain hitting the ground in a rapid manor was all that could be heard in the dead silence. Eren sees the final track of Zilla, a foot print in the mud, get washed away by the rain in a matter of seconds. "Damn it, no!"

Eren lands on the ground and walks through the mud trying to find the next clue as to where Zilla is but spots nothing. He then looks up and sees a figure placed at the fountain in the center of the small village. "Armin? Armin!" Eren joyfully ran over to his friend who was out cloud. "Damn Armin, you look like hell." Armin comes to for a split second. "I'd like to see you do any better." And slips back out of it. "Hang in there buddy, stay with me. Someone get over here and help! I found Armin! He needs medical attention!" Mikasa was the first to answer Erens call. "Armin is still alive?" She asks. "Of course, help me now damn it." Eren said slinging one of Armins hands over his shoulder. Another cadet joins them to help carry Armin. A fourth member swung by their cables from building to building to the small group at the fountain but is then snatched out of the air by Zilla who was hiding in below. He gripped her cables and tore them out of the walls, her screams alerted the others.

Zilla then tore her cables in half and set her down on a rooftop unharmed but no longer capable of following him. He then went back to running. Levi landed on a rooftop above the others. "Leave him, pursue the beast." He ordered. "I'm not leaving him again." Eren said. Zilla jumped up onto the buildings and began running across the rooftops himself. He reached the end of land and leapt off the buildings into the ocean. He resurfaced now and then but always further out to sea.

* * *

Armin woke up in a hospital bed to see Eren at his bedside. "Bought time you woke up. You realize how hard it is to find a new sidekick? Well one that isn't better than you in combat?" Eren asked him jokingly trying to lighten the mood. "I fell down a swamp like whole, was half-frozen for two nights and walked eight miles while hiding from Titans. I think at this point I'm the main hero and you're the sidekick." Armin answered back just as light-heartedly. "Wasn't just Titans you went up against. What was that lizard?" Mikasa asked as she walked into the room. "Lizard? Oh you mean Junior?" Armin answered to the others confusion. "I picked up his sent and now he thinks I'm his father. That guy killed every Titan and even Annie who-" Amrin then was cut off before he could finish his sentence. "Who went out with the 57th search party and never came back along with her entire brigade." Levi said walking in. "You two, out. I need to extract every little detail our friend has about his solo expedition out there and why he brought a monster that killed Titans and is capable of thought back to our city."

Eren clenched his fist and was ready to yell at the captain but Armin stopped him. He gestured his head the two to leave. As they walked out Levi stops Eren in his tracks and whispers to him. "You and I are going to have a very long talk about priorities while hunting after I finish with him." Eren clenched his fist and walked out. Levi then walked up to the foot of Armins bed and said "Now, let's start at the begging. Exactly when did you have Junior?"

To Be Continued...


End file.
